Superman/Quotes
Injustice Story Mode *"Get away from him." *"You drugged me! Made me... Lois...my son...!" *"Wonder Woman. Aquaman. Let's wrap this up. I've got to get to the Watchtower." *"Doomsday..." *"It's done. The others are mopping up. I'm taking Doomsday into deep space." *"Nothing yet?" *"Because we don't know if they went somewhere dangerous--" *"We'll find them. We have to." *"Mm." *"Of course." *"I know. Go on. I'm fine." *"...on his way in. Guess my super-hearing is working." *"Find them. And any others that might be out there. I want to know everything." *"Right foot." *"Perfect." *"Yes." *"I'm on my way." *"It's not him." *"His DNA matches Bruce Wayne's, but his vitals are all wrong." *"You're one of the duplicates." *"Tell me why you're here." *"So you found them. A parallel dimension...Now how do wet get there?" *"No risk to an away team...Good. Still the same problem, though...How do we do it?" *"Exactly." *"This is data from the duplicate Batman I'm holding at Stryker's." *"You'll figure it out. You always do." *"Next time." *"These duplicates. Do you think there's a Lois where they come from?" *"Ready to test it?" *"Containment field's up, but the levels are spiking!" *"Cyborg, shut it down!" *"I have to flush them out. Now." *"Five years ago a tragic event cost the lives of millions. Overwhelmed by the guilt for the part he played in the destruction, he was driven mad..." *"He became an agent of chaos; an enemy of peace and security. But no longer. The leader of the Insurgency will pay for his crimes..." *"At six P-M local time, Batman will be executed at Stryker's Island." *"May Rao have mercy on his soul." *"We have to keep trying, Barry. This may be their only way home." *"There they are!" *"You thought you could fool me, Bruce? Like he did?" *"I perfected this world." *"So many lives lost because I held back. When I should've used all my power." *"I could've prevented Metropolis! Saved my family!" *"But you weren't the gun." *"The Watchtower..." *"I trusted you. You betrayed me." *"I gave you peace!" *"I made them safe. Shielded them. But are they grateful? Do they appreciate my protection?" *"No...They whine. Complain. Side with those criminals." *"If they prefer chaos, I'll give it to them." *"Metropolis and Gotham. I'll flatten 'em. Set an example." *"Then I'm finding the dimension these duplicates came from. They'll pay for interfering." *"You have a problem, Billy?" *"That's enough." *"Anyone else?" *"Cyborg. Raven. Take control of all media broadcasts. I want everyone to see this." *"Wonder Woman. Hawkgirl. Adam. You're with me." *"Sinestro. Prepare your ground forces." *"Lantern. Flash. Get Doomsday ready." *"We need to get started. Innocent people are dying." *"We'll do it together. It'll prevent more casualties. Then Superman." *"Doomsday's gonna be tricky." *"I'll have to force that fight elsewhere." *"Anything else?" *"That's enough, Black Adam!" *"If Kahndaq exists here, I suggest you go home." *"Your evil must end." - After defeating Black Adam *"That'll hold you long enough." *"Here's your chance to do what's right. I would take it." *"Yes. We are." *"I may not be wanted, but I'm clearly needed." - After defeated Aquaman *"Good. Once they're pushed back, we'll need help with rescue and recovery." *"Thanks Diana. You always make it look easy." *"We'll need to--" *"Then you'll live disappointed." *"Doomsday's not today." - After defeated Doomsday *"I knew they'd pull you over eventually. You don't belong here." *"My obligations don't end at the borders of my dimension." *"I am this world's savior. I protect it." *"That's what's happening out there? Protection?" *"Disobedient children will be punished." *"Children?" *"We're not gods. We don't decide who lives and who dies." *"The decision is mine! It became mine when Joker turned me into a weapon of mass destruction!" *"I know what you lost." *"And you judge me?!" *"After I've killed you, I'll bring Lois here. When she sees how I've perfected this world, she'll--" *"She'll be afraid and disgusted." *"She'll be alive!" *"Lois' death doesn't justify--" *"He stole her from me!" *"And you stole this planet's freedom." *"It's time to give it back." *"Your reign is over." - After defeated himself *"You won't terrorize these people any longer." *"Fear is the only thing these people understand. One day you'll learn." *"You'll have to kill me." *"The transitional government has its hands full. We're here if they need help." *"So you haven't changed your mind?" *"You think Batman has a future here?" *"And your Superman?" *"He was right, you know." *"Put in the same position, I might have done the same thing. We never know what we're truly capable of." *"Yeah?" *"You'll have to get in line..." In Battle *"Ha Ha Ha Ha!" - After winning a round *"Kneel before me." - (Regime) Outro *"Had enough?" - Occasionally after combos on various characters *"Co-operation is not optional!" - Occasionally after combos on various characters *"I'll rip you apart!" - (Regime) Occasionally after combos on various characters *"I'll see you burn!" -''' (Regime)' Occasionally after combos on various characters *"Your life is mine!" - (Regime) Occasionally after combos on various characters *"You'll learn your place." - (Regime) Occasionally after combos on various characters *"Vermin!" - (Regime) Occasionally after combos on various characters *"Give it up Bruce." - Occasionally after combos on Batman *"Down you go Bruce." - Occasionally after combos on Batman *"Your cause has lost." - (Regime) Occasionally after combos on (Insurgency) Batman *"Even you can be broken." - Occasionally after combos on Doomsday *"I'll stop you, monster!" - Occasionally after combos on Doomsday *"The perfect weapon..." - Occasionally after combos on Doomsday *"Fastest Man Alive?" - Occasionally after combos on The Flash *"I can catch you." - Occasionally after combos on The Flash *"Enough Luthor." - Occasionally after combos on Lex Luthor *"Back to prison Lex!" - Occasionally after combos on Lex Luthor *"Billy, quit it." - Occasionally after combos on Shazam *"Knock it off Billy!" - Occasionally after combos on Shazam *"Blind fool!" - Occasionally after combos on (Regime) Superman *"I'll kill you, Clark!" - (Regime) Occasionally after combos on Superman *"Go back to your own world!" - (Regime) Occasionally after combos on Superman *"Back off Diana!" - Occasionally after combos on Wonder Woman *"Quit while you can." - After winning a round Clash *"This is for your own good." - Clash with any character *"This ends now!" - Clash with any character *"This is my world!" - (Regime) Clash with any Character *"I will have order!" - (Regime) Clash with any Character *"I'll crush you like the others!" - (Regime) Clash with any Character *"No powers, no chance!" - (Regime) Clash with any Gadget Character with explosives *"I admire your bravery." - Clash with any Character *"The armor won't help." - Clash with Batman, Ares or Deathstroke Defense Wagers *"You lose, Arthur!" - Clash with Aquaman *"Back to the sea, traitor!" - (Regime) Clash with (Regime) Aquaman *"You're overmatched!" - Clash with Batman *"You know you can't beat me." - Clash with Batman *"Quite a mismatch." - Clash with Batman *"I'm here to help you."- Clash with (Insurgency) Batman *"The Insurgency dies with you!" - (Regime) Clash with (Insurgency) Batman *"You disappoint me, Bruce." - (Regime) Clash with (Insurgency) Batman *"You'll regret the day you -," - (Regime) Clash with Batman *"Evil never wins." - Clash with Black Adam *"I will end you." - (Regime) Clash with Doomsday *"You're too dangerous to live." - (Regime) Clash with Doomsday *"Speed isn't enough." - Clash with The Flash *"Just as fast as you." - Clash with The Flash *"When I catch you, it'll hurt." - (Regime) Clash with (Regime) The Flash *"Just another criminal." - (Regime) Clash with Green Arrow *"Arrows against me?" - (Regime) Clash with Green Arrow *"Not funny, Joker." - Clash with The Joker *"You picked a wrong day for this." - Clash with The Joker *"You won't win, Lex." - Clash with Lex Luthor *"You betrayed me." - (Regime) Clash with (Insurgency) Lex Luthor *"You die today, Luthor!" - (Regime) Clash with (Insurgency) Lex Luthor *"You make me sick!" - Clash with Lobo *"You don't have to do this." - Clash with Lobo *"I don't have to do this, but..." - Clash with Martian Manhunter *"You can't fight me." - (Regime) Clash with Martian Manhunter *"For truth and justice!" - Clash with Scorpion *"I've been planning for this." - Clash with Scorpion *"It doesn't need to be like this." - Clash with Shazam *"Got no chance, Billy." - Clash with Shazam *"No room for boys in this world!" - (Regime) Clash with Shazam *"Calm yourself, Grundy." - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"You caused enough trouble!" - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Pride is a deadly sin." - Clash with (Regime) Superman *"Stay away from my world!" - Clash with (Regime) Superman *"I saved this world!" - (Regime) Clash with Superman *"You just don't get it." - (Regime) Clash with Superman *"I got you, Diana!" - Clash with Wonder Woman *"Our Diana fights for justice." - Clash with (Regime) Wonder Woman *"You dare?" - (Regime) Clash with Wonder Woman *"Last chance to join us!" - (Regime) Clash with Wonder Woman *"You meant something to me!" - (Regime) Clash with (Regime) Wonder Woman *"Back to the Phantom Zone!" - Clash with Zod *"Earth is mine, Zod!" - (Regime) Clash with Zod Attack Wagers *"Almost." - Clash with Aquaman *"I'm Superman." - Clash with Aquaman *"Wouldn't dream of it." - Clash with Batman *"Gonna knock some sense into you." - Clash with Batman *"It never is." - Clash with Batman *"It's enough!" - (Regime) Clash with (Insurgency) Batman *"Crawl back to your cave." - (Regime) Clash with (Insurgency) Batman *"No one's does." - Clash with Black Adam *"And a lot of wishing." - Clash with Black Adam *"I have before." - Clash with Doomsday *"You only get to kill me once." - Clash with Doomsday *"No, you're my dead slave." - (Regime) Clash with Doomsday *"I'm always ready." - Clash with The Flash *"And you're a dead man." - (Regime) Clash with (Regime) The Flash *"Let's find out." - Clash with Green Arrow *"I'm not the one fighting Superman!" - (Regime) Clash with Green Arrow *"No temperance with you." - Clash with The Joker *"Time to kill you again." - (Regime) Clash with The Joker *"Good thing I've got both." - Clash with Lex Luthor *"You're a traitor!" - (Regime) Clash with (Insurgency) Lex Luthor *"I thought I felt a draft." - Clash with Lobo *"Time to thaw you out." - Clash with Lobo *"Won't be you." - (Regime) Clash with Martian Manhunter *"Lois will be mine again!" - (Regime) Clash with Martian Manhunter *"I'm not going anywhere." - Clash with Scorpion *"Not likely." - Clash with Scorpion *"It's not enough." - Clash with Shazam *"This isn't a better choice." - Clash with Shazam *"I doubt that." - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Not today, Grundy." - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Not in this lifetime!" - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Now I'll save it from you." - Clash with (Regime) Superman *"You're right, I don't." - Clash with (Regime) Superman *"So is foolishness." - (Regime) Clash with Superman *"You have something I want." - (Regime) Clash with Superman *"If I don't, you're dead." - Clash with Wonder Woman *"Hate to disagree with you." - Clash with Wonder Woman *"But who can impose them?" - (Regime) Clash with Wonder Woman *"I trust no one." - (Regime) Clash with (Regime) Wonder Woman *"I enjoy spending time with you!" - Clash with Zod *"Arrogant as always!" - Clash with Zod Injustice 2 Story Mode * "Get back in line." * "Now." * "Two minutes." * "These inmates are irredeemable. They're thieves. Rapists. Murderers. Like the Joker." * "That's the problem fighting for truth and justice. The battle never ends." * "When there's no more crime. When people can live without fear. We want the same thing, Bruce..." * "Don't you put that on me..." * "A red solar grenade?" * "You wouldn't..." * "You're supposed to be my friend!" * "Get away from me..." * "That's enough. Let's go." * "Not today." * "You're wearing the suit. Am I in trouble again?" * "How do you know that name?" * "Brainiac killed my parents... Blew up Krypton." * "You can't. Not without me." * "This is my fight, Bruce! You need me! Bruce! Bruce! Bruce!" * "If it wasn't her, who let you out?" * "Kara?" * "My parents stored your image on my ship. You're my protector..." * "I never thought I'd see family again. Someone with my eyes, my own blood... You knew my parents." * "I'll be here." * "Victor, behind you!" * "Brainiac's too much for Batman. I'm your only chance." * "He won't go far enough. That's why he'll fail." * "You're ready to stop Brainiac by any means necessary?" * "What's your game? You're always three moves ahead." * "I'm never going back in that cell." * "That's not the issue, Victor." * "Kara saw firsthand how Brainiac destroyed Krypton. She says we have less than 48 hours before he does the same to Earth." * "And that means we fix Brother Eye." * "I need a few hours in the solarium at the Fortress of Solitude. Assuming you haven't torn it down..." * "Why'd you keep it?" * "Diana, you're safe! Thank Rao." * "We will." * "Please. I've missed you." * "And we'll rule, side by side, as equals." * "I turned to you when Lois died. You took advantage. Manipulated my grief..." * "Turned me into someone I wasn't meant to be!" * "Is that what you tell yourself?" * "Did you find anything?" * "There has to be something. A blind spot, a weakness... Brute force won't be enough." * "Brainiac hasn't attacked it yet?" * "Give me a minute, both of you?" * "Damian told me what happened. Is Diana alright?" * "Yes, it's unfortunate..." * "It's unfortunate Diana chose now to deal with Harley. More unfortunate that you got in the way." * "The Joker sickened Harley's mind beyond healing. When she relapses, innocent people will die." * "Don't be naive, Kara. Harley's a criminal. My only mistake was not dealing with her sooner..." * "I took ''one life to save millions." * "It's not how I've wanted things, but... Humans, they've been slaughtering each other for millennia. I stopped that violence." * "Humans need strong leadership. We have to save them from themselves." * "Kara!" * "Don't let Kara leave the Fortress!" * "Kara, please..." * "Listen to me. With our powers, we can't hold back, or the ones we love pay the price." * "I promised myself. Never again." * "Hope isn't enough to save the world." * "Without me, they'd be dead!" * "Think about all you've lost, Kara. What if you could've saved Krypton?" * "Then stand with me." * "Go. We're heading to Metropolis." * "All that matters now is stopping Brainiac. But when this is over, you need to choose. You're either with me, or against me." * "You're welcome." * "What just happened?" * "So the harder we hit it, the harder it hits back..." * "Kara!" * "No!" * "Got it." * "Where's Kara?" * "Why aren't the others here?" * "We will." * "He's your walking bomb. How do we get past him?" * "Swamp Thing, too?!" * "I've heard enough about Brainiac and his collection. You talked a big game back at my cell. Let's see how you stack up." - When the player chooses him * "We just found your limit." - After defeated Firestorm * "You have a plan?" * "That's new." * "Difficulty." ''-''- When the player chooses him * "As a digital copy, it won't be real!" * "That's Brainiac talking. Time to get him out of your head." * "The Green needs its real Guardian." - After defeated Swamp Thing * "Firestorm's brain patterns are changing. But I can't read what's happening to Swamp Thing..." * "I don't know." * "This ship's walls are lined with lead." * "I'll deal with him." - When the player chooses him * "I'll manage." * "I've always respected you, Fate. But Brainiac can't destroy my home. Not again." * "I'll carve out my own destiny." - After defeated Doctor Fate * "I'll keep searching for Brainiac." * "They can't command you anymore." * "Allow me to give you a proper demonstration..." * "That was for Krypton." - After defeated Brainiac * "The attacks on the fleet are weakening him. I could feel him losing steam as we fought." * "We did it. Now we find Kara..." * "What's happening?" * "If we crash, all the cities preserved on board..." * "You said yourself, this ship is controlled by pure thought." * "Sounds like a job for me..." * "Hrrgh! Trying!" * "Not. Yet. The cities..." * "Not all of it. I couldn't save everyone." * "I'm sorry, Hal." * "No we don't. With more time and Cyborg's help, the ship will obey me." * "Yes it is, Bruce. Metropolis and Coast City are gone! How many more innocent people die before you accept that some lives need to be taken?!" * "My powers... How did you...?" * "This madness has to end, Bruce." * "How can you be against me on this?! He took Coast City!" * "Think about Carol, Hal. Brainiac has to pay!" * "You shouldn't have come back, Hal." - After defeated Green Lantern * "My 'friends' should be helping me instead of standing in my way." * "This is on you, Barry. When you defected, the Regime fell. You left us vulnerable to Brainiac! You shouldn't have lost your nerve!" * "Stand up to that." - After defeated The Flash * "i can't forgive you so easily this time, Kara..." * "I used to be afraid. Afraid my powers would make people fear me. Afraid who I'd hurt if I wasn't careful every second of every day. I spent my whole life holding back. My fear cost me Lois. That's why I don't hold back anymore!" * "It's no accident you brought us here..." * "You should want Brainiac dead more than anyone. Instead, you're undermining me." * "If Jor-El had been more like Zod, he might've saved Krypton. And I will save the Earth!" * "I'm sorry..." - After defeated Supergirl * "Fighting on the same side, it felt like old times. But I guess we both knew it would end this way..." * "You knew. Even before I said anything." * "From another lifetime." * "Me too." * "Quit, Bruce. You can't win." * "It's over, Bruce." - After defeated Batman * "I'm not letting Brainiac live to put Earth at risk again." * "I could've killed you years ago. It would've been so easy..." * "Is that what you want to see?" * "If he dies, he dies a martyr. I want him kept alive." * "She's young. Give her time, she'll come around." * "She will. This time, everyone will." * "Brainiac is dead. The remaining cities have been restored, and just like I told you, Earth is at peace." * "I wish you'd come around, Kara. I'm building a new army to protect the Earth. There are billions of warriors trapped in Brainiac's collection. Kryptonians, Daxamites, Czarnians... I'll have a legion whose power rivals the combined Lantern Corps. And I want ''you ''to lead it with me." * "You'll either make the right choice, or I'll make it for you." * "What's it going to be?" * "Even without my powers, the Phantom Zone can't hold me. I'll be back." * "We were family, Kara." Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "Ready to quit yet?" * "Stay down." * "You will lose." * "I will pulverize you." * "Short circuit?" - Occasionally after combos on Cyborg * "I hate clowns." - Occasionally after combos on Joker * "Don't disappoint me." - Occasionally after combos on Supergirl * "The strong protect the weak." - After winning a round * "Please, don't get up." - After winning a round * "I won't go back to prison." - After winning a round against Batman * "Running out of chances, Bruce." - After winning a round against Batman * "You're just a man in the suit." - After winning a round against Batman * "I'll never forget what you did." - After winning a round against Joker * "Did I break your toys?" - After winning a round against any Gadget Characters * "I will tear your ship apart!" - After winning a round against Brainiac * "Atlantis was better off lost." - After winning a round against Aquaman * "How's that for rage?" - After winning a round against Atrocitus * "You need an upgrade." - After winning a round against Cyborg * "You won't control me, Grodd." - After winning a round against Gorilla Grodd * "Is this what you came for?" - After winning a round against Green Arrow * "Powers beat arrows." - After winning a round against Green Arrow * "Sinestro was right about you." - After winning a round against Green Lantern * "Take off the ring, Hal!" - After winning a round against Green Lantern * "Traitors! All of you!" - After winning a round against with any Insurgency members and former Regime members * "You're too distracted." - After winning a round against Robin * "Bruce could do better." - After winning a round against Robin * "Gotta be better, Kara." - After winning a round against Supergirl * "Still figuring out your powers?" - After winning a round against Supergirl * "Are you holding back?" - After winning a round against Wonder Woman * "Excuse me, princess." - After winning a round against Wonder Woman * "I only work with the best." - After winning a round against with any members of his team Clash Defense Wagers * "Give up or get hurt." * "I'll never stop fighting." * "My home, my rules." * "You're asking to get hurt." * "Fighting me was a mistake." * "Find your own universe." * "This is supposed to honor me?" * "This is for your own good." * "Admit your defeat." * "You can't win this." * "You know how this ends." * "I killed Joker, I'll kill you." * "Found my weakness yet?" * "I'm just warming up." * "I'm the Man of Steel." * "Tap out if you need to." * "Want some honest feedback?" * "This how a king fights?" - Clash with Aquaman, Black Adam, or Gorilla Grodd * "Guess you like your water blood." - Clash with Aquaman or Black Manta * "Time to die, Atrocitus." - Clash with Atrocitus * "I'll break you, Bane!" - Clash with Bane * "I'm sorry, Bruce." - Clash with Batman * "You should run, Selina." - Clash with Catwoman * "Stop stalking Diana!" - Clash with Cheetah * "That all you got, Vic?" - Clash with Cyborg * "Forget I'm bulletproof?" - Clash with Deadshot * "You can't outrun me, Barry!" - Clash with The Flash * "I was right to lock you up." - Clash with Gorilla Grodd * "Cocky as ever, Hal." - Clash with Green Lantern * "You're a freak, Harley!" - Clash with Harley Quinn * "You're an eco-terrorist!" - Clash with Poison Ivy * "Enough with the gas!" - Clash with Scarecrow * "Is this supposed to honor me?" - Clash with Starfire or himself * "How can you question me?" - Clash with Supergirl * "This is my home too." - Clash with Swamp Thing or himself * "This is getting personal." - Clash with Wonder Woman or Enchantress Attack Wagers * "You asked for it." * "This world is mine." * "This world needs my protection." * "My rule brought peace!" * "Bad idea to tick me off." * "Won't stop me." * "Find your own universe." * "Get off my planet!" * "Actually, I'm not." * "The feeling's mutual." * "Stop pleading and fight!" * "Not for long." * "Not anymore." * "I'm about to." * "I thought you understood sarcasm." * "I'm finishing what we started." * "That's not what I have planned." * "I'm afraid for your safety." * "After I saved this one." - Clash with himself * "I'm nothing like you." - Clash with Atrocitus * "That's just my knuckles." - Clash with Bane * "Here's where I fly over it." - Clash with Batman or Enchantress * "Didn't know we were taking turns." - Clash with Black Adam * "You two need time apart." - Clash with Blue Beetle, Firestorm, or Raphael * "Now you fear me." - Clash with Brainiac or Firestorm * "You're a murderer." - Clash with Captain Cold or Harley Quinn * "Criminals have none." - Clash with Captain Cold * "It won't help him." - Clash with Catwoman * "Or celebrate your demise." - Clash with Cheetah * "Neither are you." - Clash with Cyborg * "It tickles." - Clash with Deadshot or Reverse Flash * "Pleasure's all yours." - Clash with Green Arrow * "Don't even think about it, Ivy." - Clash with Poison Ivy * "Shall I return the favor?" - Clash with Wonder Woman Category:Quotes